Horcrux
by Moldy Voldy
Summary: Harry's been 'kidnapped' and is known to be a horcrux. With the dark world giving him almost as much reverence as Voldy, and being under the complete control of a monster, how's the Chosen One to follow through NOW?
1. Chapter 1

1- A Flaw in the Plan.

Voldemort stood statue-like in front of the roaring fire. His body glew eerily in the dancing lights, his new wand held in his stiff white hands, as though in prayer. Hatred emanated from him, his patience waning.

His followers surrounded him, a vast circle of black cloaks in the clearing. Their eyes were all locked on their master, no one dared to speak. Seconds were like weights on them, it had been nearly an hour.

And then, as though on cue, there was a rustling in the forest. Everyone held their breth, excited, prepared. But it was not Harry Potter who stepped through. It was just Dolohov and Yaxley, fellow Death Eaters. Everyone exhaled, disappointed.

"No sign of him, my Lord." Dolohov said. He looked very nervous at bringing this bad news to his master.

Voldemort did not move. A low hiss resounded. Disappointment.

"He did not come."

No one dared to move or speak. Their fear of their master's anger kept them rooted.

"It seems I was..." He lowered his hands at last. "...mistaken."

"You weren't."

A very loud, bold voice seemed to come from the fire, and where no one had been a moment, there he stood: Harry Potter himself. He walked forward, looking oddly confident. There was no fear etched on his face, it was unnerving, unexpected.

All the Death Eaters seemed to be radiating excitement, Harry could practically hear their heartbeats.

He stopped in front of Voldemort, only the fire separating them. His figure looking distorted over the flames, making him look even less human than ever.

Voldemort's thin lips curved into a smile.

"Harry Potter." It was a whisper, sounding almost like part of the crackling fire. "The boy who lived."

Harry waited. He didn't reach for his wand, he only stared straight ahead, into those cold, red eyes. He wanted it to be over quick, before his fear overcame him, before his adrenaline and reflexes betrayed him... he must wait, wait for death...

"I know what you are here for, boy. I knew you would come. But you are quite wrong." The heads of the Death Eaters all snapped to Voldemort, and to Harry and back, a look if bewilderment on their faces. "I am not going to kill you."

Harry's blanked expression, which he had been determined to keep, to not show fear, broke. His mouth opened in shock.

And before he could react further than that, Voldemort flicked his wand, roots and vines sprang from the forest ground and wrapped themselves around Harry's body, he was unable to move, trapped.

He was gaping at Voldemort, why wasn't he killing him, he need to die! He needed to, or...

"None of you yet know this." Voldemort addresed his Death eaters, who all gave him their rapt attention, though their eyes occasionally darted back to Harry.

"And I only recently aquired this... information. Merely an hour ago, I killed Severus Snape, in order to become true master of this wand." He brandished the Elder Wand in front of them. "However." His eyes met Harry's for a moment. "I became curius when Snape kept begging to go and retrieve Potter. A chance for him to escape was my first thought, but Snape was a smart man, he could have invented better excuses than getting Potter for me after the third time. So I delved into his mind, a feat that is quite difficult with someone as apt at Occlumeny as Snape, but his fear of death split his concentration... and I was shocked at was I uncovered."

Dread filled Harry's mind. He knew. It was why Snape had been trying to get Harry, it would have been the only thing on his mind at that moment...

"It turns out Snape was working for Dumbledore, after all." The Death Eaters looked shocked, Narcissa let out a small cry, and Belltrix looked outraged. "And it turns out dear Harry here..." He motioned towards Harry, Harry's stomach droppped...

"...Is a horcrux of mine."

The reaction was instant, gasps and even a small muffled scream, they stared at Harry with huge eyes and their hands shook.

"When I was hit with the rebounding curse, my soul cracked." Voldemort did not seem to want to indulge the knowledge of his other horcruxes with his followers. "Part of it attatched itself to the only other living soul in that house. Young Harry Potter." His eyes narrowed. "I was unaware of it happening, the pain I felt was, I assumed, from the curse. Yet part of my great soul is in him, is part of his mind: It explains everything, I must admit, and I feel foolish for not discovering it sooner. It is how he can sense my presence and speak in parsletongue. It is why he cannot be killed, for killing him would mean killing a part of me."

Voldemort slowly walked to where Harry was tied, he was on his knees, the vines holding strong.

Harry felt sick. This was wrong, all wrong. If he didn't die, then Voldemort couldn't be killed, either. He had let everyone down...

He could feel Voldemort in front of him, but his eyes didn't seem to want to open. A hissing filled his ear.

_"Foolish boy... Do you realize now? Do you understand that you belong to me? It was unintentional, of course... but soon you will see just how much of you is mine... you heart, your soul... "_

He laughed, a cold, mirthless laugh. Harry looked up, anger in mis eyes. _"I am not yours."_ Harry spat. Voldemort just laughed louder. He turned to his followers again. "Those who create horcruxes have a certain control over them. I do not know the extent of control over a human horcrux, but we shall soon find out."

Harry glared. "You already tried that, remember? You tried to get Dumbledore to kill me in the Ministry. You couldn't stand it, it was unbearingly painful for you. You can't touch my mind."

Voldemort lips curved into what resembles a smile. "True. I tried to control you. But only in a way that I would have possessed any other wizard. I did not know part of me already lie beyond all those boundaries, already in the heart of your soul. Shall I show you what I mean now?"

Harry did not even have time for prepare for the pain, he closed his eyes as Voldemort made a movement with his wrist... but no pain came. It felt rather like the Imperius curse, the weightlessness of it. It felt natural too feel this way, as if this was what he should have felt all along. Of course Voldemort should live, Harry should worship him as his master, it was so obvioulsy clear now.

The vines left him. Harry stood, slowly, and the Death Eaters stared. Harry Potter's eyes were a blood red.

He walked over to Voldemort in silence. All eyes were staring in shock. And then, unbelievingly...

"My Lord..." Harry kneeled in front of him, bowed down in front of the Dark Lord...

And then he screamed, he grabbed his hair and pulled, as if having a fit. "NOOO!!!!" His shouts echoed across the forest, his internal struggle seemed to be ripping at him.

It was like battling a very large snake, Harry thought, like the last time he was possessed. But this snake was a part of him, his arms were part of the snake, his eyes and voice, all parts were shared...

He struggles, and the serpent stuggled against him, constricting him, making it impossible to breathe...

_"Why are you fighting yourself?" The snake hissed. It sounded almost soothing. "Why do you continue to battle your own mind? Stop this pain... Accept it, Harry... It is only natural, you cannot win... Give in Harry, and stop this pain..."_

Harry opened his eyes again, his vision was blurred. Voldemort stood in front of him, he seemed to have expected this.

"You... _MONSTER!" _

The snake gave another great throttle, and Harry could no longer resist. He felt his mind go limp and the serpent relaxed... it hissed pleasantly in his ear, as if rewarding him, it was very calming to Harry for some reason.

He stopped shouting and fell to the ground, and everything was dark.

So there's the first chapter, sorry if there are a lot of spelling errors and shit, I only have notepad and some other wrting program on here called Abiword, but it always deletes my stuff. Soooo I'll download something new soon. yep. R&R!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm pretty sure that this story is going to get a lot more sexual than I intended it to be, just so you know. Not til later on, but still, I thought I might as well warn you know, because I won;t later... that's why it is rated M. DEAL WITH IT, AND MY PERVERTED MIND. haha. anyways.

--

Harry heard people shifting around him. People murmuring, but he couldn't make one voice out distinctly. He just knew he was surrounded, and he was too disoriented to care.

"Tend to him." A high voice rose above the rest, and instantly someone kneeled down beside him. There were soft hands on him, and he felt a refreshing cold on his head that made everything become crisp and clear.

He dared to open his eyes only slightly. Bellatrix was cradling his head in her arms, he snapped his eyes shut again in disbelief. It was almost a motherly care she showed him, and it made him sick, made him want to scream, and yet...

"My Lord," Her voice was practically in his ear, it made him jump. "What shall we do with him? What commands do you have for us?"

Voldemort faced her, but Harry still feigned weariness. "We return to the battle. Once he recovers, which should only be a minute, he shall walk with us, under his cloak. He shall fight as well."

Harry's stomach lurched, and anger filled his very being. He shoved Bellatrix away from him and stood in a rage, after all, what could Voldemort do? Kill him? That would be extremely fortunate. He had nothing to fear.

He stormed over to Voldemort, withdrawing his wand, having no idea what he was doing, blinded by anger...

"You will not control me, you dirty vile-"

Death Eaters stared with a loss for words as Harry Potter dared to say such things... and even more shocked to see that Voldemort did nothing, yet the boy stopped in his tracks, looking shocked.

The pleasant hissing filled Harry's soul and ears again. He lowered his wand. Voldemort saw his eyes, they were green near the center and slowly faded into red at the rims... it was a disturbing effect. Yet it made sense.

"You were saying?" Voldemort hissed, sounding quite amused.

Harry bowed again, instantly. "My Lord... Forgive me..."

Voldemort laugh, and the Death Eaters followed suit. "You see?" He announced to the circle. "He is no longer my downfall, no, he never has been. He has always belonged to me. This boy, the 'boy who lived'..."

Harry heard what he was saying, but it seemed to go in one ear and out the other. It didn't bother him. Kneeling down in front of his master felt right. He had wasted so much time, not being here in the first place. He had been so _stupid_...

Voldemort turned to Harry. "Put on that cloak of yours. Walk with us, but do not reveal yourself."

"Yes...of course." Harry pulled his cloak out and vanished, and found himself walking behind the group of death eaters.

--

Ron knelt down, surrounded by the rest of his family. He felt empty and yet filled with emotion, wanted to scream and cry and run, and yet found that he couldn't quite move at all.

Fred's eyes were closed, if he hadn't known better, he would have thought he was sleeping. Perhaps he was, his mind thought wildly, maybe this was just another joke, and Fred would suddenly get up and start dancing around like an idiot, push his crying mum off him, and say 'Gotcha!', maybe it was just a crazy scheme, and they would all laugh until they cried some more.

But that was crazy and he was foolish for even thinking such things. It made looking at his dead face hurt that much worse...

"Ron..." He flet a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Hermione crouched behind him. "I-I'm sorry... but you need to come here..." She sounded nervous at interrupting this family tragedy, but no one else bothered to even look up, and Ron stood up and followed her silently.

Before Hermione could lead him away, however, a booming voice sounded out. "Harry Potter has not come. The hour is up. Prepare yourselves..."

And suddenly, there were sparks from spells and screams resounding from outside the castle- the battle had already started again. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly stood, hatred etched on their faces. Their sons and daughter looked as if they would fall over if they stood too fast, with their bloodshot eyes and pale faces. But the slowly got uo and followed their parents... George took a moment longer, looked into to face of his twin once more, and seemed to gain a sense of duty about him, and walked out with a purposeful and strong strut.

"I'm surprised your mum will even let them go..." Hermione muttered, but Ron didnt hear her, and shouted "Oi! Not you!"

He grabbed the sleeve of Ginny's robe, and started to drag her off. You're not fighting, no way. I won't let you..."

Normally Ginny would have instantly gotten a rise out of Ginny, but her eyes intead looked hollow and distant. "Why not?"

Ron's face reddened. "I would never forgive... I just can't let you. Please, Ginny. We don't have time to argue, they'll be in the castle any minute. Please."

Ginny didn't respond, and Ron took that for an 'okay'. Hermione led the way to the room of requirement, several long staircases and a three way walk down a hallway away.

--

_"Harry..."_

He heard the hiss inside his head, and an instant calm came over him. _"Find that Mudblood... Find that blood traitor..." _He could see images of Ron and Hermione blur past, and he understood. _"Kill them..."_

Harry crept into the castle, looking around for any sight of them. They weren't in the battle, they must be inside... hiding, probably, in that Room...

He stalked soundlessly through the halls and up the corridors. Then, he heard them in a deserted stairwell, coming up to where he was. He removed the cloak.

"... can't leave the room once we've left, you have to promise us, Gin-Harry!" Hermione spotted Harry first, and looked positively ecstatic. "Oh Harry, I've been so worried, we were going to go look for you, but we had to take Ginny... anyways, where were-?"

She inhaled sharply as Harry pointed his wand directly at her heart. His eyes were a blood thirsty red, his face wore a look of hatred. They had never seen such on expression on Harry before- no one moved.

Harry twitched his wrist only slightly, but Ron instantly shoved Hermione and Ginny behind him, in a protective stance. "WHAT ARE YOU-?" Harry had not even said a word, He flicked his wrist and Ron went flying, a bright orange spell hit him square in the chest and he hit the wall, hard, a sickening crack resounded where his elbow hit the wall and bust.

"RON!!!" Hermione screamed, petrified, she instinctively started to run towards him, but as she started running she realized too late that Ginny was still behind her, and in that small instant where she stood bewildered, another curse fired at her, barely missing as it skimmed the hem of her right shoulder...

_"Expelliarmus!" _Ginny shouted, but Harry deflected her spell with an almost lazy flick of his wrost.

"Harry! HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?"

_"Kill her as well..." _Harry held his wand at the ready, waiting. _"Kill all who dare get in your way..."_

Harry raised his wand once more, and was surprosed to see Ginny running at him.

"GINNY! ST-STOP!" Hermione screamed from behind.

Ginny stood a foot from him, Harry suddenly felt rooted and nervous... it smelled like flowers, and suddenly, he quite forgot what he was doing at that moment.

"Your eyes..." She sounded scared,and it bothered him immensly that this girl sound scared of him. "Harry... please, give me your wand..."

Harry stared at her. Well, why not? He slowly raised his arm, wand out and pointed down... she reached her hand slowly for his...

_"KILL HER!" _Harry retracted instantly, and took several steps away before pointing his wand at her. _"Do not hesitate to obey!"_

And Harry was ready, the curse was inside him, ready, he felt in coiled up like a snake in his mind, ready to pounce...

But she was crying, the girl was crying... no, no, that was very wrong, it was too much, he felt his hand shaking and his heart pounding...

The snake throttled against him in anger. _"Why do you make things so hard on yourself, Harry?" _Everything was out of focus, and he was on his knees... He couldn't seen clearly until he felt someone next to him, kneeling next to him and touching his back softly...

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Harry yelled pushing her away. He suddenly knew exactly what was going on-remembered everything.

Ginny was near him, looking stunned, Ron was unconscious, and Hermione was standing, looking confused and tearstained... and Ron... he did that too him, he attacked him, his best friend...

"It's... It's me!" His jaw ached when he talked, his head was pounding, he felt himself swerving from red to green, snake to human...

They stared, lost for words, but Harry forced himself to tell them. "I'm.. the seventh... I must... be killed... I'm a h-"

But the snake would not let him say anymore, he let out a scream of pain as he fell into blackness.

----

R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Saying it was an odd scene was an understatement. Harry, who had been nearly screaming in anguish a moment before, now lay face down on the ground, unmoving. A few feet away Ginny was sprawled on the ground as well, and further down were Ron and Hermione, Ron still unconscious, and Hermione shaking slightly, cradeling his head in her arms.

No one had yet moved, and it was silent in the corridor except for the distant echoes of the battle coming from down the staircase. The war must have just entered the castle.

The group was knocked out of their stupor when a loud crash resounded at the bottom of the staircase. Ginny jumped and scrambled over to where Harry lay, while Hermione stood and faced the stairwell, her wand ready.

But it was not a Death Eater that had made the noise, and Hermione breathed an audible sigh of relief as Neville peaked around the corner, wand up and as ready to fight as they were.

"Oh," He said, as he echoed Hermione's sigh, "I was looking for you guys!" His eyes darted quickly around the scene. "What the hell happened?"

"We were-" Hermione took a deep breath as she started to explain, but Ginny interrupted.

"Attcked." Ginny finished. Hermione sent her a quick puzzled look, but said nothing. "It was... a dementor. Two of them. Harry got one with his patronous, but another came up behind him and caught him off guard, and he blacked out. And Ron couldn't make a patronous, and instead his wand backfired him into the wall, and now he's passed out, too, so Hermione got rid of that one..." Ginny said this all very fast, as if it might be more convincing this way. It wasn't.

"Oh," said Neville. "Right."

"But anyways, that doesn't matter, we need to fix Ron's elbow and wake Harry up. We should go to the room of requirement right away."

She didn't need to say it twice, as Hermione bent down and started to heave Ron on her shoulder. Ron started to wake.

"Wha... What... Harry!?" Ron shouted, sitting up much faster than he should have and looking around. His arm buckled beneath him and he groaned. "Oh Gods... my fucking _arm_..." he moaned.

"Here, Ron, let me see it." Hermione pushed up the bloody sleeve of his robe and gasped in horror. His bone was cracked cleanly down the center of his elbow, smooth as if a knife had sliced through butter. The skin around the cut was a sickly green color, and it wasn't pouring blood as any normal wound this devastating would.

Ron paled instantly at the sight and his eyes started to roll back into his head, falling into unconsciousness again.

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione moved the sleeve back down and slapped him on the cheek until he started to come to again. "Let's... Let's just get you up to the Room of Requirement for now, we'll take care of it then..." Her voice sounded hopeless, she had no idea to deal with a curse like that.

Ron nodded weakly and stood, clutching his elbow close to his body.

"Hermione," Ginny started, "How are we going to move Harry...?" Hermione skillfully flicked her wand and Harry floated a few feet in the air as if suspended on a stretcher. Ginny stared.

"I could have done that, I suppose..."

"Right."

"Can we just go already?" Neville prompted impatiently. The war sounded louder now, the echoes more resounding.

No one answered, they only stared to jog down the hall all at once, panic etched on all their faces. Even Harry's was not peaceful in his unconsciousness.

The hall seemed to stretch on forever. Ginny seemed hyper aware of her own uneven breathing, and could swear that she could hear the heartbeats of those around her. Neville was leading the way, which she was thankful for, because her mind was reeling and she was not at all focused on which way she was going. Harry soared along beside her, eyes closed and unaware. What had just happened? Harry seemed possessed... and what he had said... Ginny swallowed and felt her throat tighten. Well, she didn't want to think about what he had said.

They reached the hall where the room of requirement lay hidden. Neville, having gotten there first, stated pacing back and forth frantically, and murmurred under his breath. "We need a place where death eaters can't get us... we need a place where death eaters can't get us..."

They all became less tense as the door appeared. Ron reached for the handle with his uninjured hand.

"STUPEFY!"

Ron jumped out of the way just in time. A streak of red soared over his back and collided with the wall behind him.

"GET IN THE ROOM!"

Neville grabbed the person nearest to him, who happened to be Ron, and swung the door open with such force that it slammed against the wall behind it and threatened to break the hinges. He flung Ron inside, and motioned for the others to follow. Hermione quickly entered after Ron, but as soon as she passed through, another spell fired at Neville, and he was forced to slam the door shut and dodge it.

"I FOUND HIM!" A Death Eater whom they did not recognize bellowed. "HE'S BY THE ROOM! HE'S RIGHT HERE!"

"Ginny- Take Harry- Run!" Neville told her urgently. "Run now, I'll-"

Before he could say more, several other death eaters arrived, some by the way of the first one, two others came the way the had, by staircase. They were surrounded.

It took Ginny a moment to find her nerve. She put her back to Neville, facing the two new arrivals, as he faced the other three. They're wands were out and ready, and Harry lay between them.

It was a moment before anything happened.

Then, suddenly., spells were everywhere. Ginny and Neville dodged lights of red and green, and fired their own in response. It was very difficult to fight off so many, and they quickly began to lose ground. The death eaters closed in on them, it was pointless.

"STOP IT! STOP!"

Nearly everyone stopped despite themselves, for Harry had suddenly screamed out in agony.

"Harry?"

The hovering charm wore off, and Harry was on knees, screaming in absolute suffering. "STOP IT, STOP IT, YOU FOUL, YOU EVIL-"

"Harry!" Neville tried to grab him by his shoulders and help him up. Ginny had no chance to warn him, and Harry stood and shoved him as hard as he could, Neville flew directly at the Death Eater who had first found them, who looked bewildered for a moment, and then quickly stunned him with a silent spell.

"NEVILLE!" Ginny screamed. What would she do now?

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Harry roared as he clutched his head in pain, pulling at his hair with great force.

"Harry! Harry! It's me, Ginny, please Harry, stop, please..." She noticed that when she stood close to Harry, no one seemed to want to attack. Why? Why protect Harry?

She boldly put both her hands on his cheeks, flinching just in case. He was breathing rigidly between his clenched teeth, but his grip loosened and he opened his eyes.

Ginny quickly masked a horrified face. They were not his eyes. The were rimmed in his usual green, but the were corrupted at the core with blood red. The two colors mingled together, it was the most disturbing thing she had ever seen.

"Ginny..."

Ginny just nodded vigorously and smiled with a huge weight of tension lifted off her. He smiled back and grasped her, completely unaware of the current scenario.

"Ginny, thank God, thank God.." He muttered into her hair as he breathed in her scent. He felt almost normal right now, as he stood holding Ginny, the one person he loved more than anyone... He almost felt like he was Harry again...

But the moment ended all too quickly. Harry winced as a searing pain cut across his forehead, and he tightened his hold on Ginny as he knew what was coming.

He abrupty turned and faced the death eaters blocking his path.

"MOVE." He said with malice and authority. He didn't know what else to do, really, and to his pleasant surprise, they quickly got out of the way. Either these were his least impressive followers, which may have been true, since he recognized none of them, or they just didn't want to risk hurting their master in some weird way through him.

He grabbed Ginny's wrist and they began running. Where, Harry didn't know. A common room? The closest one was Slytherin, and Harry doubted Voldemort would have too much trouble getting in there. Perhaps one of the secret passages that led to Hogsmeade? Or to the Shreiking shack? He started heading that way, unable to think of anything else. It was worth a shot.

After a minute of pure sprinting, Ginny started lagging behind. She had already been running around a lot more than Harry, and she was almost to her limit.

"C'mon Ginny, we can't stop, we need to keep running!" Harry urged. The war was raging on the floor below them. How much longer would they hold off? Who was winning? Harry shoved teh questions from his mind.

Ginny wiped her damp forehead with her sleeve. I know. I'm trying." She started to run again, when an explosion of bricks sounded down the hall.

"Shit." Harry voiced his thoughts out loud. He somehow wasn;t surprised though, when he turned to face Voldemort, who didn't look out of breath at all, but had somehow not been far behind them all this time.

He shoved Ginny behind her protectively, and held his wand up, though he knew how little that mattered.

_"Harry, why are you fighting so hard? What are you fighting for? You already know you will lose."_

Ginny, had been gasping for breath a moment before, seemed to freeze at the sight of Voldemort. Harry stepped closer to her instinctively.

"I will not lose. And I will fight because I do not BELONG to anyone. You will never control me." He refused to reply in parsletongue, though it too effort not to, Voldemort looked so serpentine.

Voldemort held no expression. His lips barely parted, "Really? You'll forget how well i know you, Harry..." It was barely a whisper, but his words became perfectly clear as he turned his gaze to Ginny.

Harry looked from him to her, and noticed Ginnt meeting his gaze with terror filled eyes, unable to look away. She began to shake.

"Ginny," Harry said, shaking her. She still couldn't look away. Harry grasped her started walking away from him.

"Stop! Leave her alone!"

Voldemort smirked and advanced, wlaking slowly and tauntingly. Harry whipped his wand out, and Voldemort responded so quickly it was frightening.

'EXPELLIARMOS!" They both yelled simaltaneoulsy. Both their wands flew from their hands, but it seemed to happen as Voldemort planned. He took another step towards them, Harry now wandless.

"SHIT." Harry voiced his thoughts again, realizeing how stupid that had been.

Ginny was uncontrollable now. She lost the power to stand and fell to ther knees, clutching Harry for support.

"GINNY! GINNY, SNAP OUT OF IT!" He faced Voldemort, as he tried desperately to pull Ginny to her feet, but ended up sinking with her.

"STOP IT!" His voice held much less anger now. It was a plea. "LEAVE HER ALONE, I'LL DO ANYTHING, LEAVE HER ALONE!"

He knew what these words meant, and Voldemort laughed.

He spoke directly to Ginny. "Yes... I thought you would remember me well." Harry suddenly knew what memories in Ginny he had been bringing up. He should have known. "You were quite useful... but rather dull... though you were eleven, not a very exciting age.. I supposed you are much more interesting NOW..."

Harry nearly vomited as he prosessed this. "Oh God, leave her alone, please, I'm begging you..." His voice almost broke. he sounded utterly pathetic.

He was ignored. "This is somewhat sentimental!" He jeered. "A raven haired man and a red headed woman, pleeing for safety... well, minus the baby. Ah, but I don't have time to waste on such FOND times." He turned his gaze back to Ginny. "A purebood, talented, good-looking... yes, I daresay we could find a use for you..."

"NO! NO, PLEASE! LEAVE HER BE, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He held her far too tightly, he had managed to tear her gave away from him, her head now buried in his shoulder. he picked her up and stepped farther away from him, until he felt the heard wall collide with his back. Please, he though wildly, let something happen, let the fight make it over here, let a giant smash the wall, let SOMETHING happen, anything, not Ginny, not her...

Voldemort smiled malicioulsy. "I see..."

He turned and started to walk away. Harry's heart continues to pound. No way. No fucking way he just left them. But before he could relish in his disbelief, Voldemort had turned back around, only leaving to go retrieve his wand. Fuck.

-------

R&R!!!!


End file.
